It Started With a Game
by itsclowreedsfault
Summary: "Never have I ever wanted to kiss Todoroki Shouto." Bakugou only realizes his mistake when Todoroki's own gaze finally meets his, his deadpan expression turning to one of surprise - and Bakugou notices he's just taken a sip of soda, which means he has just admitted to wanting to kiss Todoroki.


Written for the BNHA Rarepair Week event on Tumblr. Prompts: matchmaking, jealousy

* * *

For the nth time that night, Bakugou curses Kirishima for dragging him into this.

He doesn't even know why anyone thought this was a good idea anyway. They're third year UA students, for fuck's sake, almost pro-heroes who shouldn't spend their time playing stupid games like _Never Have I Ever_. The worst thing is that they didn't even have alcohol - which Bakugou is pretty sure would usually be a requirement for this - since last time Kaminari had tried to smuggle some into the dorms it'd ended badly. The lack of it hadn't been enough to deter anyone, however, and by the time Kirishima had annoyed Bakugou enough to get him to join them in the living room Kaminari was filling everyone's glasses with soda, looking way too excited as he congratulated Kirishima for getting Bakugou to participate.

Why _the fuck_ they couldn't play the ridiculous thing without him was a mystery.

Now, Bakugou's been stuck for the better part of an hour sitting in a circle comprising of his idiot friends, plus Sero, Ashido, Hagakure, Midoriya and Todoroki. His glass has been refilled quite a few times, though not as many as Kaminari and Ashido's; despite not being drunk, those two still manage to come up with the most ridiculous questions of them all, some of which cause several of the others to blush more than once.

After a while, Bakugou stops paying that much attention to what everyone is saying, taking sips of his soda without thinking when he has to and just saying whatever pops into his mind when it's his turn. Surprisingly, it's one of Kaminari's most innocent prompts that brings his attention back to the game - or rather, the reaction of a certain person to it.

"Never have I ever kissed anyone," Kaminari says, promptly knocking back the rest of his soda with a grin.

A few of the others drink, too. Bakugou's glass remains untouched, but his eyes widen slightly and his heart squeezes strangely in his chest as he watches Todoroki take a quiet gulp of his drink.

It shouldn't bother him - Todoroki has every right to kiss anyone he wants, and the fact that Bakugou never thought he _had_ doesn't change that. They'd gotten closer after remedial classes, but Bakugou wouldn't say they were friends, and it's not like Todoroki knows that Bakugou's been crushing on him for the better part of a year.

So yes, he has the right to kiss whoever he wants.

That doesn't mean Bakugou fucking likes it.

The game goes on even as Bakugou has an internal battle with himself, struggling to keep his eyes off of Todoroki and failing. His gaze keeps falling down to his lips, wondering if they're as soft as they look, and he feels the need to blast whoever's had a chance to find out before him. He wonders if it's one of their classmates; Todoroki isn't exactly sociable, so that shouldn't leave him too many options. That is, if it's only one person - Kaminari didn't especify, so Todoroki might as well have kissed many people before. He's annoyingly beautiful, and Bakugou isn't blind to how at least half the class is partially attracted to him.

There's a pang on his chest again, and Bakugou's fingers tighten around the glass as he drinks. Kirishima's turn arrives, but Bakugou's eyes are still on Todoroki and his brain working on auto-pilot, automatically reacting to the real answer that registers on the back of his mind to what his best friend says.

"Never have I ever wanted to kiss Todoroki Shouto."

Bakugou only realizes his mistake when Todoroki's own gaze finally meets his, his deadpan expression turning to one of surprise - and Bakugou notices he's just taken a sip of soda, which _means_ he has just admitted to wanting to kiss Todoroki. Most of the others have drunk, too, but Todoroki is looking at _him_ , opening his mouth to say something, and Bakugou's never felt this embarassed before in his life, so he does the first thing he can think of to get out of this situation without having to explode his crush and his classmate to pieces - he puts his glass down, gets up, and runs out of the room.

* * *

Slamming his bedroom door closed with all his strenght does nothing to help Bakugou calm down.

He throws himself face first on the bed, resisting the urge to blow something up. He'd known joining the damn game was a bad idea from the start, and look where that got him. There's no way he'll be able to face Todoroki normally after this, not to mention the fact that other of his classmates were witness to it, too - which means that, by the following morning, the entire class will be talking about it and annoying the fuck out of him. He might have to threaten them to get them to shut up about it, but knowing how _some_ of them are, it'll take some time for them to let him live this down.

This has to be the worst day of his life.

 _Knock knock._

Bakugou ignores the knocking on his door, hoping whoever thought it would be smart to bother him right now will go away if he waits long enough.

 _Knock knock knock._

"Goddamnit," Bakugou growls, jumping out of bed with an angry scowl. It _has_ to be Kirishima - only he would be this stupid, and if he's coming to try to get Bakugou to come back to the game, he's going to become well acquainted with Bakugou's explosions on his face.

Even if that isn't his reason for coming, Bakugou might punch him anyway, because this entire mess is _his fucking fault_.

"Shitty Hair, I'm going to kill y-" Bakugou freezes with the door halfway open, because it's not Kirishima standing in front of him - it's Todoroki.

Embarassment comes flooding once again, and before he can fully comprehend what he's doing Bakugou slams the door closed on Todoroki's face. He keeps staring at it afterwards, as if that would suddenly make him understand what had made Todoroki go after him.

To mock him, probably; if it were the other way around, Bakugou knowshe wouldn't miss the opportunity.

After a few moments of silence, Bakugou finally turns around, certain that Todoroki must've given up and gone back to his own room. He has barely taken a few steps towards the bed, however, when the sound of knocking interrupts him once again.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Bakugou whirls around and pulls the door open with more violence than necessary, not even giving time for Todoroki to say anything before hissing, "The hell do you want, Half-'n-Half?"

Todoroki slowly lowers his fist, still raised from knocking.

"To talk," he says.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"But during the game just now, you-"

Bakugou groans in frustration, effectively cutting Todoroki off before stalking back to his bed and sitting down with a huff. He refuses to meet the other's eyes as Todoroki enters the room, closing the door with a soft click behind him and hesitating before taking a seat next to Bakugou.

"Look, just-" Bakugou starts, fixing his stare on the wall over Todoroki's shoulder. He's had too much happen to him in the last fifteen minutes, and to have Todoroki so close to him, _in his room_ , isn't helping with his nerves. "Forget about what happened. If you try to make fun of me, I'll kill you."

"I wasn't planning on making fun of y-"

"I misheard what Shitty Hair said, that's all."

"Oh."

The disappointment that bleeds into Todoroki's voice is what makes Bakugou finally look at him, and he's shocked to see the other's eyebrows furrowed, his mouth pinched into an imperceptible pout. Even like this, he's pretty - it makes Bakugou want to blast him out of the room for being so fucking distracting.

"Does that mean you don't want to kiss me, then?" Todoroki asks.

Bakugou doesn't answer, instead gaping at Todoroki and how fucking _heartbroken_ he looks. Of all the ways he expected Todoroki to react, this never would've crossed his mind. It makes his heart start beating faster - not from embarassment, but from a nervous energy that he'd only ever felt when he's about to get into a good fight.

"I thought you did. I'll leave now," Todoroki says. He's halfway up when Bakugou pulls him back down by his wrist, earning him a questioning look.

"Why did you really come here?" Bakugou asks. Despite all his efforts, his eyes fall to Todoroki's lips when his tongue peeks out to lick at them; Bakugou gulps, realizing he's fucked.

"Because I wanted to kiss you."

He's _so_ fucked.

"But if you don't want to, it's okay, I-"

"Todoroki." Bakugou growls, releasing Todoroki's wrist only to grab his collar and pull him closer, until the distance separating them is almost inexistent. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Bakugou can't believe the words that come out of his mouth - what _is_ he, a fucking shoujo manga heroine? - but he throws his embarassment out the window when it has the desired effect, Todoroki's eyes widening slightly before he leans forward and presses their mouths together.

Not only are they as soft as Bakugou had imagined, but Todoroki's lips are warm, too, perhaps a result of his Quirk. His fingers are gentle as he threads them through Bakugou's hair, hand cupping the back of his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Bakugou tries not to panic, but his hands are sweaty from nervousness - he can't help but remember that, while this is his first kiss and he has no idea what he's doing, it's not the case for Todoroki. He doesn't want to fuck this up.

He must be doing something right, though, because Todoroki lets out a content hum before he leans back slightly, breaking the kiss but staying close enough that Bakugou can clearly see the blush on his cheeks.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now," Todoroki says.

Bakugou huffs.

"Then why didn't you say something, idiot?"

"I didn't know you felt the same way."

"Tch. You do _now_."

Todoroki smiles. It's just a tilt of his lips, but it makes Bakugou's heart skip a beat, and all he wants to do is kiss him again.

So he does.

This time, he's feeling a little more confident, so he wastes no time before coaxing Todoroki's lips open with his tongue. The kiss is messier than before, their teeth bumping a few times, something that makes Todoroki laugh and Bakugou grunt in annoyance; still, Bakugou feels himself slowly relaxing, heat coursing through him with every press of Todoroki's body to his. Everything about the situation is foreign, and yet the fact that it's Todoroki almost makes him forget that he's new to this, especially when it feels so good to have the other so close.

He clings to Todoroki harder, the other's shirt wrinkling under his fingers.

A choked sound leaves Todoroki's throat and suddenly his hands are on Bakugou's shoulders, pushing him down on the bed before he settles on top of him. Maybe it's because everything's happening fast, but the sensory overload sends a thrill down Bakugou's spine, his legs opening of their on volition so that Todoroki can fit between them. Their hips meet, and before Bakugou can help it he moans at the feel of Todoroki's hard cock pressing against his own through their clothes.

He'd be embarassed at being so turned on after nothing but kissing, but realizing Todoroki is in the same state - because of _him_ \- only makes him feel proud of himself.

"Have you..." Todoroki mutters, one of his hands clinging tightly to Bakugou's hip as he leans back to stare at him. "Have you ever done... anything...?"

Bakugou shakes his head with an amused laugh. "You damn well know that was my first _kiss_." After a moment of silence, Bakugou adds, "What about you?"

Todoroki shakes his head. The wave of relief that hits him catches Bakugou by surprise almost as much as the jealousy had before; it also helps his nerves settle down knowing that, at least in this, he doesn't have to worry about having zero experience.

He pulls Todoroki back down into a kiss, awkwardly maneuvering him so they're both lying on their side, Todoroki's right arm cushioning his head. Experimentally, he hooks one of his legs over Todoroki's, grinding their hips together.

"Fuck," he gasps. The friction feels so _fucking good_.

He does it again and Todoroki bucks back, moaning against Bakugou's lips. His left hand, which had been digging into Bakugou's waist, start to play with the hem of his shirt, pulling it up only far enough that his knuckles brush against Bakugou's hipbones.

Bakugou jerks back, breaking their kiss with a snort, and Todoroki stops all movement to look at him with a startled expression.

"What?"

"It tickles," Bakugou grunts, trying to distract Todoroki from the fact by kissing his neck. "Just take my fucking shirt off already. And yours, too."

Bakugou figures that this isn't exactly _romantic_ of him, but he doesn't give a fuck. It doesn't seem like Todoroki does, either, since he does as he's told, disentangling himself to take off Bakugou's shirt before doing the same with his own. There's this contemplative look on his face that leaves Bakugou feeling midly suspicious, but he's distracted by the sight of Todoroki's naked chest - he can't help but tentatively run his fingers over smooth skin, heat pooling low in his belly at the feel of Todoroki's muscles shifting while Bakugou continues his exploration.

"Bakugou." His name leaves Todoroki's mouth as a mix of a moan and an exclamation of surprise when Bakugou takes his nipples between his fingers, hesitating before pinching them lightly, unsure of how much strength would be too much.

By Todoroki's reaction, though, Bakugou assumes he likes it, so he applies a little more pressure, marveling at the way Todoroki's back arches into him.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he says, and Todoroki's free hand tangles in his hair once again to pull him back into a kiss that swallows his moans and gasps.

Bakugou rolls his hips forward, desperate for some friction - his pants feel way too restricting, the room way too hot, Todoroki's body almost feverish against him. Once again, Todoroki's fingers travel lower, though his touch is a lot more gentle than Bakugou's, hesitant as he traces the line of Bakugou's neck, the slight raise of his clavicles, and then moves down to his side.

This time, Bakugou's full body moves back as if he's been shocked, an undignified squeak leaving his lips at the ticklish sensation.

"For fuck's sake, Todoroki," he says, but to his utter annoyance, Todoroki's not focusing on him - instead, he reaches for Bakugou's waist again, swiping a finger again and again over the same place he'd just been touching, a curious look on his face.

Bakugou squirms, fighting back a burst of laughter and failing.

"You f-fucker," he gasps, his scowl lost in the middle of laughing. Todoroki's eyes move up, fixed on Bakugou's face, but he doesn't stop until Bakugou's leg instinctively kicks out, narrowly missing his crotch.

Bakugou almost wishes he _had_ hit him. It'd serve him well.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" he asks, still out of breath.

"I'm sorry," Todoroki says. To Bakugou's surprise, he sounds genuinely apologetic, his fingers hovering over Bakugou's waist but no longer touching him. "I liked your smile."

Apparently, feeling embarassed is Bakugou's default for the night - damn Todoroki for saying that kind of sappy shit out of nowhere, and with a straight face as if he hasn't just made Bakugou's heart take a leap in his chest.

"Idiot," Bakugou mutters, allowing himself to inch closer again. Todoroki relaxes perceptibly, and Bakugou realizes he must have actually been worried Bakugou would be pissed off at him.

Not that he _isn't_. It's simply that Todoroki's concern is annoyingly endearing and Bakugou's still horny as fuck.

Being pissed off can wait, just this once.

He takes Todoroki's hand in his, moving it so that it rests on his thigh instead of his waist, pressing down to make Todoroki's hold tighter, showing him how to do it without sending Bakugou into another fit of giggles.

Todoroki licks his lips and nods, digging his fingers into the fabric of Bakugou's pants before dragging them up and to the side until he's pressing down on his cock.

"Fuck," Bakugou cries out, eyes flying closed as pleasure washes over him. This is so good - so much better than any time Bakugou has touched himself - and Todoroki hasn't even touched him directly yet. Not that he'd have to - with the way things are going, Bakugou feels like he could come in his pants just from Todoroki massaging him through his jeans. "Fuck, Todoroki, can I touch you?"

"Yes," Todoroki immediately answers, his voice barely above a raspy whisper.

Bakugou blindly reaches for the button of Todoroki's pants, popping it open before shoving them down along with his underwear. He has to hold back a whimper when Todoroki has to stop touching him to help get his clothes off, but then Bakugou's taking him in his hands and Todoroki's moaning his name into his ear and anything resembling a rational thought leaves his mind.

Todoroki reaches for Bakugou's belt, hips bucking into the other's hand.

"Need... some help here," he says after struggling for a few moments.

Bakugou growls - of course Todoroki can't handle a _fucking belt_. He stops jerking the other off to impatiently take it off, pulling his pants halfway down before resuming his previous actions. He barely has time to realize how good it feels to finally be rid of the restrictive clothing before Todoroki's hand is _on_ him, hot and strong as he pumps Bakugou's cock.

"God," Bakugou moans, quickening his own movements as he feels his orgasm approaching. It's too much - Todoroki's touch, the way he's biting Bakugou's neck to muffle his moans as his hips roll into Bakugou's hand. "I'm gonna- Todoroki, I-"

"Me too," Todoroki gasps, moving upwards to catch Bakugou's mouth in a desperate kiss, a choked sound leaving his throat just as Bakugou feels his cock twitch, sticky liquid coating his fingers.

He pumps Todoroki through his orgasm, breaking off the kiss when his own washes over him, mind-numbing pleasure making his hips stutter as he spills on Todoroki's hand.

They're left spent afterwards, staring at each other as their breaths slow down little by little. Bakugou examines Todoroki's face, never having thought he'd get to watch him so closely, with a content expression that softens his usual stoicness; the whole night still feels surreal, but Bakugou has to admit it's a turn of events that leaves him with a warm feeling on his chest.

After some strength has returned to his limbs, Bakugou picks up Todoroki's fallen shirt from the floor to wipe the mess on their hands and stomachs.

"You do know I don't have any other shirts to go back to my room with," Todoroki says.

"Yes," Bakugou smirks, throwing the dirty piece of clothing to the side before taking his pants all the way off. "Just take one of mine in the morning or whatever."

"Morning?" Todoroki asks.

Bakugou freezes, uncertainty hitting him as he looks at Todoroki. Maybe he's gotten this whole thing wrong - they _hadn't_ talked that much, after all, even though he didn't think Todoroki would be the kind to want a one-night thing. But then again, he'd also thought Todoroki had never kissed anyone before, and yet he-

"Are you okay with me staying?" Todoroki's question interrupts Bakugou's train of thought.

"If you want," Bakugou answers, trying to sound nonchalant. "I wouldn't mind."

"But do you _want_ me to?"

Todoroki's stare won't budge, and Bakugou shifts uncomfortably before mumbling, "Yeah. I want you to."

"Okay." Todoroki's expression softens even more, that timid smile making its way back to his lips.

Bakugou wishes he could stare at it for the whole night, but he's really fucking tired.

"Now get the hell off those sheets, 'cause I'm not sleeping on a cum-covered bed."

* * *

The next morning, Todoroki's wearing one of Bakugou's shirts when he kisses his now boyfriend goodbye before going back to his room. Bakugou's still at his door when Todoroki passes by Kirishima and Kaminari, who'd been making their way down the corridor. They do a double take, and when they turn back around they both have huge grins on their faces.

"It worked!" Kaminari says, low enough for Todoroki, almost at the end of the corridor, not to hear. Bakugou, on the other hand, can hear him clearly, though Kaminari doesn't seem to have noticed yet with his gaze fixed on Kirishima. "You're a genius, man, they really got tog-"

Kirishima's eyes widen when they meet Bakugou's piercing stare, and he quickly elbows Kaminari's stomach - with more force than necessary, judging by the way Kaminari groans, clutching his belly before freezing as he notices what Kirishima's looking at.

Bakugou should've known these two idiots had it all planned. Normally, he'd at least give them a good scare with his Quirk, but they're lucky - he's feeling pretty lenient this morning.

Playing _Never Have I Ever_ hadn't been such a stupid idea, after all.


End file.
